Pokemon Venyo
by VexingSnake
Summary: One boy goes on a journey through the Venyo region and meets friends make enemies. He travels with his team of 6 through the region.


_**Hey Guys, Sorry for not uploading for a while without saying anything. I had to sort out some family business, but I'm back and for the next week can write to my hearts content. Anyway, I'm leaving 'pokemon adventures' and 'Digimon heroes' for now. Sorry...**_

 _ **But here is a new pokemon story!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Dante Selis, I'm 14 years old and I want to be a pokemon master. Why? I'm not sure anymore .I live in the Venyo region. This is a special region where all the pokemon in the world gather. They live in harmony and it is one of the largest regions in the world. The champion is the strongest trainer in the world. All I know is I want to be the best. This is my story:

I wake to the sound of my alarm. The alarm looks like a Squirtle and the sound is a Squirtle cry. I groan, aching after my long sleep. I see the time and see I have plenty of time to spare. I have a shower and change into my coat. I look in the mirror and I see myself: I'm tall and fairly pale. I'm thin and have strange black hair that is always sticking out at every direction. I like to wear blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Over the top I like to wear a black trench coat with a blue flame design round the hem.

Today is graduation day. You see in order to be a trainer in the Venyo region you need to graduate and then you can travel. This is because the region has incredibly dangerous pokemon all over the region. Anyway, as I make my way through 'Denhark' town, I see the banners at the schools front gate. They say ' **CONGATULATIONS'** In bold letters. Today we get the results from our test. I think I did well. Time to find out.

I step into the room and see that most of my class are here. In fact I thinks only 3 of us are missing. Well, looks like Prof. Ebony is getting impatient. Looks like she is about to start:

"Seeing, as one of the late children graced us with his presence I think we should begin." She says. Even though the graduation should start in 20 minuets. So I'm not late. But I let her continue out of politeness.

"Let's announce the people who passed...All of you!" She screams. "So, to make it more exciting we decided to give the top 3 a powerful pokemon which is rare and has a lot of untapped potential." She finishes.

"In 3rd place, we have Jessica Freed! Miss Freed you win a Bagon!" Jessica screams at this.

"In 2nd place, we have Jack Sapo! Jack you win a Dratini!" Jack gave a curt nod in contrast to Jessica's scream.

"Finally, In 1st place, we have Dante Selis." At this, the entire room goes silent and every body looks at me. Some look at me jealousy while others look in awe.

"Dante, you win a Gible." Prof. Ebony adds.

I'm shocked. I mean, I know I did well at least but to get the best score in the class is ridiculous.

"Now then!" Prof. Ebony says. "The rest of you will get a choice between the 3 starters of each region. Those who won a pokemon come see me after the ceremony and I will give you your pokemon."

The ceremony passed, every student received a badge case and a pokedex with their trainer ID. The rest of the class will haft to get their pokemon tomorrow. But the people who won a pokemon get them now. Cool. We go over to Prof. Ebony who is beckoning us over. She leads us to her lab and lets us in. The lab is cold and professional.

"Now then, let's give you your pokemon!" She says.

"Jessica, here is your Bagon." Jessica screams and shouts around about her being happy.

"Jack, here is your Dratini." Jack takes the ball and again gives a curt nod. Does he ever speak?

" And Dante, here is your Gible." She hand me the ball. Its cool to the touch.

" Thank you." I say.

"I'm so proud of all of you!" She says. "And I have a special gift for you."

Then she brings out three headset like things and I know what they are...

"They are Poke-translators aren't they." I say.

"Yes, hopefully they help you bond with your pokemon even more!" She says.

After that, all three of us leave to Prof. Ebony shouting goodbyes. Jessica and Jack both leave immediately. Probably to say goodbye to their parents. I don't have any parents. I'm an orphan. So I leave right then. Before remembering I havent spoken to my Gible yet. I release it and put on my new poke-translator to speak to it. Juging from the gash in its fin. It's a male.

" _Where am I?_ " He asks.

"Hello, my name is Dante. What is yours?" I ask. He looks at me quickly before answering _._

" _My name is Cain. Now, why am I here? I thought I was caught by a woman._ " He says impatiently.

"Yes she gave you to me for my starter. Is that okay?" I ask.

" _Aslong a your a strong trainer then we're fine._ "He says, now less iritated.

Then we began our adventure. In the Venyo region.

* * *

There we go. One more story.


End file.
